Birthday Kiss
by stellafoster2
Summary: When Winry gets a call from the Elrics, she suddenly found working on her birthday. Will the Elrics remember her sixteenth birthday, or will they expect her to work right through it. And what did Ed get her for her special day?


It was the normal deal as usual. I get a phone call from Edward and Alphonse only to hear that Ed's automail is broken or needs a repair. They told me they should be here in about three days.

I was anxious during the next days. I haven't seen the Elric brothers since I had to fix Ed's automail the last time. I had the measurements and adjusted them. It had been a few months so I figured that his arm was wither busted and just decided to make a leg for him as well.

The next couple of days consisted of me making adjustments and designing a new model. I had started to make the basic outline of the automail when Granny came in to stop me.

"Winry. It is almost Midnight which means it is almost your birthday. And I refuse to let my granddaughter work on her birthday. So get up and go to bed." She basically kicked the stool out from under me. So I decided it was the best thing to do. I mean what more could I do when I was this tired. I had a design on paper and now really just needed to examine Ed's old automail and other limbs to see how long to make the measurements.

I woke up super early. I had fallen asleep shortly after one and now the sun was barely rising. I walked slowly out on the balcony and curled up in the chair located on it. I felt the cold breeze of the morning as I watched the sun rise. The sky turned an amazing shade of pink and then a pastel shade of orange, and finally in to a vibrant orange. It was beautiful. I mean more beautiful than anything in my life. I watched as a soft yellow sun slowly emerged from the horizon. As it rose higher and higher into the sky, I saw two figures walking towards the house: one who was very tall and wide and the other much shorter.

I stood and walked to the edge of the balcony. I saw them both waved and I returned it. "Hey!" I said as they got closer to the Balcony. They both stopped and smiled towards me.

"Hey Winry!" The younger Elric, Alphonse said. Even though his soul was attached to that suit of armor, I could see the smile on his face. I then turned my attention to the other Elric. Edward's face was down and was looking away. I noticed how he had waved with his left arm but it really didn't bother me. He usually did on return home. What got me was as they continued to get closer; I noticed that there was no arm coming out of his right sleeve.

I went and greeted them at the door and welcomed them in. I didn't want to ask right away about what happened to my automail. I didn't want to have a horrible birthday so asking him was going to be postponed.

"I'm going to go play with Den." Alphonse said as Edward finished his breakfast. I knew he was giving me and Edward space so I could ask him about it. But before I could ask him Edward started.

"Winry, why haven't you asked about my automail yet?"

"Well, because I just haven't really wanted to ask yet. But I have a question. Where exactly is my automail?" I picked up Edward's plate and walked it over to the sink.

"Win, it is kind of smashed to bits." I tensed up. I wasn't pissed because my automail was gone. I was pissed that he was doing something as dangerous that. I grabbed the wrench that was on the counter and threw it at him. It hit Edward straight in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed at me as the bump on his head start to form. I felt tears forming in my face. I was scared that he broke his arm doing something dangerous.

"WHAT THEY HELL DID YOU DO TO BREAK MY AUTOMAIL!" I tried to find the recently thrown wrench but I saw his hand shoot for it and hold it above his head. "Mr. Alchemy freak, you have only one arm and are smaller than me so I think this is definitely a win for me!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A BEAN SPROUT LOOKS GIANT COMPARED TO ME?" His face turned a deep shade of red as he yelled at me.

"I didn't say that. Are you going to tell me what happened?" I was persistent. He would turn away and I would keep saying it. He never tells me anything. I was so pissed at him. He wouldn't have told me anyway. He never liked to worry me and I hated him for it.

"No. How fast can you get my arm ready?" He asked. I know the usual routine. He comes, I pull all nighters, and then he leaves with a hefty fine for a rush order.

"I don't know. Let me take a look at your leg and see if you need adjustments and I will get started right away."

"How many days? You know I don't like sitting in one place for too long." He dropped the wrench and I leapt for it. He then snatched it before I could grab it.

I gave up on getting my wrench and led Ed to my workshop. I showed him the couch and he removed his red coat and black tank. I could see that the arm had been blown completely off to the nub where all I had to do was attach a new limb. I then looked at his leg. It had been beaten pretty badly as well. When I looked at the length he had grown an inch or so.

"Looks like shorty has grown since his last tune up."

"I'm a growing boy, I don't see how you find it such a surprise each time." He wasn't looking straight at me. He looked off into the distance. I unattached the limb that wouldn't help him and he acted as if there was no pain.

I walked over to the spare limbs parts and grabbed the spare leg and arm. "You know if you drank your milk.." I said as I attached his leg. He moaned. "You wouldn't be so runty." I finished as I attached his arm. He let out a long groan.

"You know I won't go anywhere near that stuff. It's gross! Like drinking sludge." He retorted right back at me. I just laughed.

"Well why don't you go off and find Alphonse. I will get to work right away." I said. He just got up and left the room.

After the examination, I knew my thoughts were right. He had grown an inch taller and his wing span was an inch longer. I had to make adjustments to the plans but it wouldn't take me too long. I started right away. I knew I had to work because Edward would want to go back. I knew that if I took this day off, even if it was my 16th birthday that Edward would be even more impatient.

I started to work on Edward's arm first. It would be done faster and possible if I worked all day later tonight. I worked straight through lunch. Edward would come up and I would tell him not yet, or leave me alone. I had to throw my spare wrench at him once. I accidently yelled at my grandmother when she came in.

"I came to check on you. I thought I told you not to work on your birthday." She said as she grabbed my wrench from my hands.

"Grandma, please I need to finish this." I said to her. I really wanted to finish his arm. It was almost done. I had had the basics done before they came so all I had to do was adjust height and the covering.

"It's your 16th birthday, stop working. Edward can wait a day longer. Come eat or just relax." She said to me.

"No I need to finish it." As I finished his arm it was nearing dinner time. I had worked non-stop for 8 hours on his arm. Yeah eight. I came down the stairs as tired as could be. Edward and Alphonse were saying words across the table and Granny looked at me.

"Well I see you took a break."

"Yeah just for some food. I'm hungry." I said as I sat down next to Edward. His plate was completely gone and it looked as if Granny was about to put more food on it. I shoveled the food into my mouth. They were all staring at me. I finished then looked over at Ed. "Hey I finished your arm."

"That's a new record I think. What about my leg?" He asked interested.

"No I am about to start on it. Your leg will take a while. I am about to get back to work." I said as I stood up.

"Hey can you attack my arm now?" He asked. I nodded and led him up to the work room. He said patiently as I pulled off his spare arm and placed it down to the side. Then I picked up his new arm and his face lit up. At least I saw a happy Ed on my birthday. I then quickly attached his arm. The normal clench of fists and slight grunt came from him.

"Thanks. It's nice how fact you got this done." He said. I nodded and started to walk back to my work desk. He stayed on the couch. I started to work on the basic frame of his automail leg. Since he decided to stay I threw him a pair of welding goggles. Eventually, I took a break for the restroom. When I came, back he was standing up in the room. He was fumbling over his hands and pacing back and forth.

"Edward?" He stopped when I said his name.

"Winry…"

"You okay? I mean your acting more off than normal." I said as I walked back to my work bench. He followed me and turned me around. He was super close to me. I could feel his breath on my cheek. My face flushed pink and his was as red as a tomato. "Ed?"

He grazed my cheek with his flesh hand and his metal one found the small of my back. I smiled at his touch. He then smiled at me. I felt him lean in. I returned the gesture. I felt his lips graze mine and then embrace them. He pulled me in tighter as I kissed him harder. He then pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled and then he smiled.

I looked into his golden eyes. His eyes that used to be so harsh were soft. A few minutes ago they seemed so conflicted and now they were happy. He seemed happy, I was happy. His lips found mine again. This time the kiss was softer. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Happy Birthday Winry." He whispered. I smiled and wrapped my fingers in his hair.

"I thought you had forgotten." I said. He then chuckled.

"How could I forget your birthday? Now no more working for you, let's just celebrate your day." He said. He kissed me again. I pushed my tongue against his lips and I felt him return the favor. We went at it for a while until I heard metal footsteps coming up the stairs. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Ed? Winry?" We heard Alphonse's voice coming from the hallway. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the amazing birthday present Edward." I whispered and hugged him. I felt him hug tighter.

"Yeah too bad it was only this." He said as his hand grazed my face.

"Yeah but you came home and then…" I trailed off. He smiled and kissed me.

"Brother, Winry? OH!" He said as he entered the room. Edward and I pulled apart and looked at him. His hands wrapped around my waist. "Well I just knew it. Just wanted to say Happy Birthday Winry and yeah…" He said. Alphonse turned and left the room. I looked back at Ed and we both laughed as he leaned in and kissed me for the sixth time. He had just given me the best birthday gift ever. A wonderful Birthday kiss.


End file.
